Hearing devices, such as hearing aids, of today are typically powered by batteries. Hearing device batteries are typically to be changed every fourth or fifth day. This rather frequent change of batteries is relative expensive. In case a rechargeable battery is being used to power a hearing device such battery is typically to be charged every night. This charging process is a rather time consuming process.
Thus, there seems to be a need for alternative power supplies for hearing devices and equipment for proper and secure handling thereof.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a miniature single-interface fuel cell connector assembly that takes up only very little space.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a miniature single-interface fuel cell connector assembly having a plurality of supply canals.